


Got A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by shootingstarlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Always a Girl!Niall, F/F, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, always a girl!louis, sex ensues, so niall and louis share a room, the whole band are girls actually, they're all supposed to have seperate hotel rooms but nothing works out as planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstarlou/pseuds/shootingstarlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's horny and she has to share a hotel room with Louis so she's cranky. Louis fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> It's my friend Taylor's birthday!!!!!!!! So I wrote her porn because obviously that's the best 16th birthday gift.
> 
> For someone with a vagina I'm surprisingly useless at writing lesbian porn i'm sorry i'm soryr im so sorrY
> 
> I have no excuse for this really it's just 3000 words of porn if you squint really really hard there's plot. Kinda.
> 
> Title is from the Panic! at the Disco album which I adore.
> 
> I'm fairly certain that all five of the members of One Direction identify as male so this is obviously fiction I made it all up do not link it to the boys or anyone affiliated with them thank you

They’re all supposed to have their own rooms if they want them. It’s usually a tossup on whether they take them or not, often content to sleep piled on top of one another in one suite with a huge bed, but sometimes it’s nice to have their privacy, especially in the mornings when Louis takes thirty million years to curl her hair and Liam has just recently started taking hours in the bathroom doing who knows what with her makeup and straightening her hair till it’s sleek and shining. But the point is they’re supposed to not have to share.

But something happens in between stops and the hotel got leaked and it was already overrun with fans by the time they got there and turns out you can’t actually book out an entire floor of a hotel on half an hours notice, even if you’re the most famous girl band in the world. Life’s rough. So they get three rooms, really nice rooms, to be fair, but still. Three. Paul decides that Zayn needs her own room because she’s been overworked and moody lately, and apparently Harry and Louis are definitely not allowed to share, and Liam shakes her head looking terrified when Paul looks at her next, so Niall offers to share with Louis. It’s not that she doesn’t want to share with Louis, she does, she was just looking forward to a minibar and bed to herself and hours to be alone. No such luck apparently.

They flop on the beds and Niall turns on the tv, snuggling up into the mound of pillows on her bed and unwrapping the chocolates on the bedside table. At least America has nice hotels. Louis crawls up behind her and wraps her tiny body around Niall as best she can, burying her face in her hair. She’s already taken off her ridiculously skinny jeans and is just wearing a t-shirt and underwear and she’s warm and comfortable but Niall’s already horny and now she doesn’t get any orgasms in the foreseeable future and Louis isn’t helping. Niall pouts slightly, and since Louis doesn’t miss anything she pulls back, looking concerned. 

“Hey, Ni are you okay? I can go crash with Zayn I’m sure she’ll let me or Harry and Liam will probably let me sleep there you didn’t need to room with me you know.” She’s rambling a little and it’s really cute so Niall just claps a hand over her mouth and holds it there till Louis licks her hand. 

“Shut up. Of course I’m fine to share a room with you, don’t be dumb.” Niall says.

“Are you sure? If there’s something you need I can get it for you for sure it’s not any trouble.”

“Lou honestly shut up. I’m fine I love you I was just prob’ly gonna get off and now I won’t but it’s fine.” Niall says, slightly petulantly. Liam would pretend she’s not blushing and Harry would make fun of her for years, as if she doesn’t have thousands more orgasms than Niall anyways, but Louis is Niall’s favourite, so she just laughs, eyes crinkling up in the corners.

“Could you make it through an entire day without an orgasm Ni?” Louis teases, piling her hair on top of her hair and letting it fall around her shoulders in effortless waves that Niall’s always been jealous of.

“I could, I just don’t want to. Shut up. Shut up. You probably have more orgasms than me anyways, don’t even lie.” Niall says.

“Probably.” Louis says agreeably, leaning back and stretching, shirt pulling up her stomach slightly. Niall tracks the exposed skin on her stomach with her eyes. “Are you going to bed?”

“Maybe. ‘M still horny.” She mumbles, leaning back against the headboard and closing her eyes. “Love you Lou.” She says, just in case she hadn’t said it today. She makes a point of making sure her band knows how much they mean to her on a regular basis.

“You too Niall.” Louis says, and her voice is really close to Nialls face. She snaps her eyes open, blinking to pull Louis’ face into focus, swimming in her vision much closer than she had anticipated.

“Hi.” She giggles.

Louis laughs too, kissing Niall’s nose, and Niall closes her eyes again.

“I’m glad I’m sharing a room with you, really. Proper cute we are.” 

“Mmm” Louis hums, and Niall cracks her eyes open, quirking her lips up sleepily. 

“‘R you gonna kiss me or not you twat?” Niall says, because it seems logical in the moment.

Louis huffs a laugh out her nose and leans in, brushing her lips against Niall’s gently. Niall makes a little happy noise in the back of her throat and Louis giggles against her lips.  
“Are you gonna have a little freak out that I’m snogging you now?” She asks, and Niall shakes her head empathetically.

“I asked you to didn’t I? Might freak out if you stop snogging me if I’m honest.” She says, and that works even better than expected because Louis presses their lips together again, reaching her hands up to tangle in Niall’s hair, pulling her closer. Niall’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of her chest and she pulls Louis even closer, opening her mouth and then Louis’ tongue is in her mouth and she’s moaning, just a little, and her lips are soft and she tastes so good and Niall’s head is spinning and it’s probably from lack of oxygen but she thinks maybe she’ll die if Louis pulls away. It’s so, so good, better than she could have ever imagined, and she has imagined it, weak moments after concerts, when the adrenaline is still running high hours later and she has to shower, moments when she can still feel the brush of the other girl’s hands on her body, little reassuring touches of I’m here, you’re good you’re normal there are fans but it’s just us, yeah? Moments when she can still feel Louis sucking a mark into her collarbone and now Louis is here, and she’s panting into Niall’s mouth and tugging on her hair just enough that Niall can feel the little pinpricks of pain rushing through her body like a tidal wave and mixing with pleasure, making her whine. “Louis.” She says, and it’s more of an exhale than an actual word, but Louis gets it, pulls back to look her in the eyes.

“What do you want?” It’s possibly the dumbest question that Niall has ever heard. She wants everything, wants Louis to kiss her and never stop kissing her. She wants to kiss Louis all the time, and she wants to lie curled up watching movies together like they do anyways. She wants to goof off and watch as Louis makes a fool of herself in order to make Niall laugh, wants to pull Louis’ hair to piss her off and then have sex all over and have the other girls yell at them. She wants Louis to make her tea with not enough sugar and dump in five tablespoons when she’s not looking. “You.” She says. “I want you.”

“Ooh you’re not fucking about now eh?” Louis teases and Niall rolls her eyes hoping she doesn’t look quite as disgustingly fond as she feels. Half of the disgusting fondness is probably enough. Maybe a quarter, she revises when her heart swells so far she thinks it might burst out of her chest.

“I never fuck about when it comes to orgasms.” Niall replies, and yeah that’s probably not what Louis was talking about but Louis looks at her like she knows anyways, so it’s okay. Louis knows a lot, really.

“Is that the point of this then?” Louis asks casually, like she’s not on her hands and knees in front of Niall, mouth kiss red and cheeks flushed.

“Yes.” Niall says, pressing her lips against Louis’ in case she still doesn’t get it. Louis brings her legs forwards to straddle Niall’s hips and yeah, okay, she probably gets it.

“Thank god.” Louis breathes quietly, and Niall lets her head fall back and smack against the headboard as Louis’ lips trail down her jaw and down to her neck, sucking and biting a little.

“You can… mmm... bite. Leave marks. If you want.” Niall pants, fingers gripping Louis’ hair tightly. 

Louis doesn’t need telling twice and latches her mouth right above Niall’s t-shirt under her collarbone, sucking hard enough to have Niall arching up towards her. 

“Fuck Louis shit fucking fuck.” She swears and Louis giggles against Niall’s skin, licking the mark she just made and kissing the raw skin.

“Yeah?” She asks, mouth trailing a little lower, and she has to hook a finger in the neckline of Niall’s shirt to drag it down.

“Yeah.” Niall echoes breathlessly, squeezing her legs together as Louis sucks again, laving her tongue over the spot as she had on the last one.

“Maybe I’ll make a smiley face.” Louis says, tilting her head to the side as she appraises the marks she’s left.

“Maybe I’ll smack you.” Niall says with absolutely no heat behind the words at all. Figures Louis would be as much of an idiot in bed as she is normally.

“Can I take your shirt off?” Louis asks breathlessly, already toying with the hem and ignoring Niall completely, but honestly as if that’s an offer she’s refuse.

“Get on with it.” She replies, and Louis has her shirt over her head before she can even breathe. Louis’ lips are on her again immediately, trailing kisses down the edge of her bra and Niall wants that off too, so she says so.

“Not yet, be patient.” Louis says, moving to the other breast, tongue tracing tiny infuriating patterns on the sensitive skin there. 

“‘M never patient you know that.” Niall mumbles.

“Always time to turn over a new leaf.” Louis says, but she’s biting gently and pushing Niall’s bra down with her lips, nudging it farther down as she gets closer and closer to her nipple, pebbled and obvious through her soft bra. The time for new leaves is definitely, definitely not now.

Louis finally seems to get fed up with her little teasing game and yanks Niall’s bra down, running her lips against Niall’s nipple. Niall whines and squirms, considers extracting one of her hands from Louis’ hair to rub herself because she feels like she might explode if someone doesn’t touch her really fucking soon.

“Louis I need… Louis please.” She grinds out between pants, and she grabs Louis’ hand and brings it down between her legs, biting her tongue and clenching involuntarily at the slight pressure of their intertwined hands.

Louis pulls her hand away, and Niall is about to protest when she pulls her mouth away from Niall's boobs instead, trailing her lips down to the waistband of Niall's sweats,where she hooks her fingers in the waist, tugs slightly and looks up at Niall, eyes huge and blue, blinking in s silent question of permission. 

"Louis if you don't get your mouth on my vagina in the next two seconds I'm going to proper explode." She hisses and Louis, god bless Louis, yanks Niall's sweats down past her bum and Niall kicks her legs obligingly to get them the rest of the way off, leaving her in a tiny pink polka dotted thong. 

"Are you actually wearing a thong with sweatpants?" Louis asks, voice laced with mirth and arousal and it's hot, oh my god. 

"Yeah they're Harry's and she has no arse so they barely fit. I nicked them to wear with leggings on stage 'nd I forgot to change."

Louis groans low in her throat and rubs Niall's clit, fabric of the thong rough and contrasting Louis' tiny delicate fingers. It’s so so good Niall thinks she might drop dead right there. 

"Niall." Louis says solemnly, looking at Niall through her eyelashes as if she's just proposing another prank. "We're going to ruin Harry's panties and then you're gonna wash them and give them back and she never has to know." 

Niall chokes her her own spit. "Shit Louis."

Louis lowers her mouth to Niall's clit then, tongue dragging along the fabric that's stretched tight and Niall keens above her, hands flying to tangle in Louis' hair and hold her there, begging for more. Louis hums sucks through the underwear until it's fully soaked and Niall can't stop the breathy moans coming from her mouth and her fists clench in Louis' hair, pulling just a bit and Louis moans appreciatively. 

"Louis please fucking do anything gimme your fingers please I need something please please." The words are falling from her mouth and she can't stop them and Louis pulls aside the ruined fabric of the thong finally and presses her tongue against Niall's clit. Niall clenches against her and arches off the bed, thighs flexed and head thrown back. Louis looks up for a second, rubbing absently and her mouth is obscene, red and slick and god, she's fucking gorgeous. 

"Ni you look so good like this." Louis says appreciatively and Niall closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to focus because it's all too much, too fast and if she doesn't come soon she may actually die. It's quiet and she can hear the sounds Louis' fingers are making against her, tiny slicking noises that shouldn't be as hot as they are but it makes Niall's stomach twist hotly and she breathes out harshly. 

"Please." She pants. Louis ducks her head again and Niall almost cries out. "Shit Lou you have a wicked tongue." 

Louis looks up and grins, and she looks wicked too, hair messy and face flushed and slick with spit and Niall and oh my god. 

"Are you... D'you need me to do something I wanna touch you I wanna do something." She's begging and she doesn't even know what she wants, but Louis looks desperate, tongue flicking against Niall clit faster and Niall wants to give her something so she trails the backs of her fingers down Louis's flushed cheeks, touching her lips gently, rubbing where Louis' tongue is against her body. Louis redoubles her efforts, sucking and circling her tongue obscenely and Niall must be falling apart, coming undone at the seams and she's never needed anything more than Louis' mouth on her, making her come undone in all the right ways. "Lou please put your fingers in me I need to come please."

"Well that's not the point now is it?" Louis teases, pulling away and no shit that's not what Niall wanted at all. 

"No where have you been that's exactly the point." Niall whines. She bring her own hand down, dragging two fingers through the wetness and presses them into herself as Louis watches. "I was gonna get myself off in the first place I can finish it off you know." She pants as she clenches around her fingers, heart pounding at the feeling of pleasuring herself with the feel of Louis' eyes on her. Now that Louis has pulled back slightly she can see that Louis' got a hand down her underwear, rubbing furiously through the damp spot of arousal. 

“Louis please.” Niall groans and Louis bites her lip, pulling her fingers out of her underwear and sucking on them, eyes fixed on Niall. Niall’s brian short circuits, and she has to still her fingers to stop from coming right there. 

Louis takes her fingers out of her mouth and licks her lips, bringing her other hand down to wrap around Niall’s wrist and slowly pull her hand away from herself, replacing the fingers with her own. 

“Please Lou oh god please shit so good oh fucking hell yeah-” Niall can’t seem to shut up but Louis loves it, pumping her fingers unrelentingly and bringing her mouth back to lick around her fingers and Niall’s gonna come, or fall apart or possibly both. “Louis I’m gonna--” Is all she gets out before she’s shuddering around Louis’ fingers, biting her lip hard and she comes.  
Louis pulls her fingers out, leaning back. She’s still working herself furiously through her panties and Niall reaches out to trail her fingers gently along the edge of Louis’ panties, pushing them aside just enough to tangle her fingers with Louis’ and that’s enough. Louis shouts as she comes and collapses on top of Niall, wrapping herself immediately around her like a cuddly koala bear of something. 

Niall kisses her temple softly and Louis twists her face up, puckering her lips in expectation. 

“Louis think about where those lips have just been.” Niall says, wrinkling her nose.

“That doesn’t bother you.” Louis says as if it’s a fact and she’s right, actually, so Niall presses a soft kiss to her lips. Louis makes a little happy sound and it’s possibly the cutest thing Niall has ever heard, so she kisses her again, just because.

“Now will you shut up about orgasms and sleep?” Louis mumbles into Nialls collarbone.

Niall laughs incredulously. “There’s no way that was just about getting me t shut up.”

Louis purses her lips, looking considering and Niall smacks her lightly. Louis laughs. “Okay you’re right. Are we okay?” She asks in a tiny voice, sounding so unsure that Niall’s heart clenches a little bit.

“Of course we are you idiot.” Niall replies and Louis smiles sleepily. Niall thinks she might be already asleep and they should probably go shower of something, but it’s really comfortable and that can happen later. “Louis?” She whispers, and Louis hums. “Can we share a room at the next stop too?”

“Thought you’d never ask.” Louis says, and wraps herself closer. “Now shh. I’m asleep.”

Niall smiles and snuggles deeper into the blankets. The rest of this tour might be okay, really.


End file.
